No Doubt
by CaptinJackOff
Summary: Vanitas was a suicidal teen until he met a kid named Ventus. It changed his whole world. Will Be More Chapters. Actually, there's bonus stories so it's interesting :D
1. No Doubt

Summary: Inspired by the song: Animal, By Miike Snow. Vanitas was a suicidal teen until he met a kid named Ventus. It changed his whole world.

**No Doubt**

**Vanitas' POV:**

I was beating my head to the tune of Numb by Linkin Park. I hate my life, how come? My mom is a drunken woman who abuses her child all day. And my dad, well let's just put it that he was a magician. As soon as he heard the word pregnant, he disappeared from all of us. My name is Vanitas, Vanitas Valentine. I hated my last name so much. My life was a complete mess and failure. I may have good grades, but it's only because that's the only fun thing in my life. I will always prefer school over my life at this home_._

And on top of that, I hated myself even more for my secret. I was gay; yes I was a full _queer._ I never told anyone that so I kept it all to myself. I bullied people at school to release my anger. Right now I'm a sophomore at Twilight High. It's getting late so I have to take a shower. I quickly made it to the bathroom and locked the door. I _**hate**_ it when people see me half naked or naked. The very thought of it grosses me out. I took a 15 minute shower then quickly dressed myself. I make sure to do things quickly.

"VANITAS, COME HERE!"

_Oh shit, _it was my drunk-ass mom again. Before she would get a chance to hit me, I would always run into my room, lock the door, and hide. I shuddered at the idea of _her_ hitting me. My room was shitty as ever and plain. It was officially the night time so I went to bed.

"_**RING RING**_."

_God! I hate my alarm so much!_ I shut the annoying thing up by slamming my hand on it. It pestered me _very much. _Time for school I suppose. I never brushed my messy, pitch-black, spikey hair. I put on a pair of boxers, because I always sleep nude. Some socks, ripped-up black skinny jeans, vans, white V-neck, and my iPod. I crept up into the kitchen; my drunken mom was passed out on the couch. I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard and slipped my backpack on. I checked the time, it was 6:40 A.M. _Perfect, _in 4 minutes my bus comes. I decided not to take it and walked to school. I heard rumors at the gate.

"Did you hear it?"

"What?"

"There's a new kid who's a sophomore!"

"I hope it's a guy!"

"It is… at least what I heard!"

"I hope he's hot!"

"Me too!"

_Stupid rumors,_ well now I have a new kid to bully at school. I started walking towards the front door. But then someone ran into me unexpectedly.

"Watch where you're going!"

"S-S-Sorry, I'm Ventus. I'm new to this school!"

"Hm, so you're the new kid?"

"Yep!"

I stepped back and examined him quickly without him noticing. He had spiky gravity-defying blonde hair, a green shirt on, rainbow converse, and white skinny jeans. _Damn, not bad at all._

"Are you okay?"

"Hn, yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Vanitas."

"Nice to meet you, Vanitas!"

"Hn."

We walked to the front desk together. He was fun to talk to I suppose. _Fuck, I think I actually like this new runt._ I sighed,_ I can't fall in love with him so I have to bully him. _Bullying to me helped me calm myself down. Some people may call me a sadist, _but the fuck I care._ Everyone loves me in this school; I was the "hottest" guy in this piece of shit that they call a school.

Ventus was talking to the guidance counselor; he was probably receiving his classes. He walked up to me and asked me about my classes that I take.

"I have first period as study hall." I narrowed my eyes at his paper.

"Cool! I have that too!" He practically had sunshine radiating off of his scrawny body.

I glanced at him and decided to ask him about his classes.

"Here, just look at them." The little fucker said while smiling at me. _Does he ever fucking frown?_

I shared 3 classes with him, study hall, chemistry, and honors math.

"I guess we share these classes together." I sighed and pointed them out.

"Yay, I finally have a friend that I share classes with!" He practically squealed.

"You have friends that go to this school?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah, Aqua and Terra!" the little fucker has to be friends with _**them**_?

"Oh god, really?" I sighed.

"What was that?" Squirt asked me.

"Nuffin'." I stared back at him.

"Oh, okay." I gave him a noogey and walked away.

I made my way through the hallways and towards my locker. My locker was number 4589, and the combo was thankfully easy to remember. I grabbed my shit from the locker and slammed it. All the other kids around my locker were startled. I smirked at them and winked at some girls. I love their reactions; they would always blush and look back at their friends talking about what happened. I narrowed my eyes, that still pissed the hell outta me too. Can't they ever just fucking stop giggling?

I ran into a group of my friends. I suppose they weren't _that _annoying. The group consisted of Roxas, Axel, Xion, Zexion, and Marluxia. Yeah, and fuck no to Larxene; she's a fucking annoying fan-girl bitch. I was kinda harsh on her, but she did try fucking up so much things. Zexion is the nerd of the group, ha-ha. Xion is the smart leading girl in our group, the only one. I dated Marluxia for a while but then we broke it off just wanting to stay friends. We took both our virginities with each other. After that, I started fucking random girls who I didn't even care about for the fuck of it.

And then there was Axel and Roxas, they're both close friends of mine. Roxas is the gay cowboy of our group; he's dating the sky dude. Or, Mora… something along the lines of that. Oh yeah, Sora was the dudes name. Axel is the bozo clown of our group; he'll do _anything_ for 50 bucks. At least, he's awesome when it comes to searching for parties and being in them. I made a half-grin and started chatting with them.

"So, Vanitas, have you seen the new kid yet?" Of course it was Axel who asked that question.

I just figured that I'd tell them the truth," Yeah, I ran into him and we share three classes together."

"Vanitas, you better not bully Ventus." Roxas snapped at me.

"Woah, don't get your knickers in a bunch, cowboy." I smirked.

"He's my god damn cousin, Vanitas!" Roxas was practically fuming at me.

"Stop fighting guys." Of course Xion would be the one to break it up.

"I found it amusing how they fought." The smart, yet slightly arrogant, Zexion spoke from his book.

I leaned back at my locker and just stared at the ceiling. I kinda just want to chill out right now. _Wait a minute, Ventus is __**Roxas's **__brother? _Oh shit, that just fucked up my mind for a bit. Hm, or maybe I could use this as an advantage. I could see if Ventus is gay, or what his type is. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth without anyone noticing.

"Yo, so does Ventus live with you?" I was eager to find more stuff about Ventus.

"Yeah, so?" Roxas glared at me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smirked and walked away from the group.

**1****st**** Bell:**

I sat down in my seat in class, and put my feet on my desk.

"Mr. Valentine, please take your feet off the desk." Mrs. Kliff frowned at me.

"Yes, bitch." I said the bitch part quietly so that only the kids could hear me.

They started laughing and cracking up, and I was leaning on my chair with my hands behind my back.

"Anyways, we have a new student in Twilight High!" Mrs. Kliff beamed at us.

_Oh right, it's Ventus. _Ventus walked in the classroom smiling his infamous bright smile. Fine, _fuck this,_ I think he's cute.

"Hi guys!" squirt announced to the class.

I could tell Mrs. Kliff already like Ventus," Sit next to Mr. Valentine."

I heard some fan-girls say," He's so lucky, ugh!"

I smirked and winked at Ventus while I patted the empty desk next to me. I saw a faint pink blush on his face, and I smiled in satisfaction. _Booyah, I might have a chance with him. Wait no, I __**will **__be with Ventus. _He had such a nice body, it had a feminine side to it. Slender legs and a nice round ass. My _perfect_ uke, ha-ha. Ventus walked up to the desk next to me and sat down.

"Yo, Ventus." I smirked after saying that.

"H-H-Hi Vanitas!" He had the fuckin' sunshine thing going on.

While the class and Mrs. Kliff were engrossed in their own worlds, I leaned towards Ventus's desk and propped up my elbows on it.

"Is something wrong?" _God_ I loved this kid while he said it quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered in his ear while I had a plan forming in my head.

He blushed and looked away, the bell rung already so I watched him get up from his desk.

"See ya later, Ven." I smacked his ass and walked away.

I turned my head quickly and saw him rubbing his ass and he was blushing!

The next class I had, I sadly didn't share it with him. I had wood shop, or Industrial Technology. I loved that class, I got to cut things up. I shared a four-way table with 3 other jocks. Which were all my friends too.

"Sup, Vanitas." Said the blonde jock.

"The new kid has it in for him." I smirked and gave him a jock hug.

"How come?" The other two asked me.

I glanced to my left and grinned," He obtained a new bully!"

"Hahahaha, more like 3 more!" They all snickered and play-punched me.

I ran my hand through my messy hair, and I laughed. But then it quickly turned into a scowl.

"Only I can bully him, 'kay?" The other three frowned, but they knew not to fuck with me.

We all started working on our projects separately, I was making a wooden Harley motorcycle, I'll name it, wait... I'll give it to Ventus. So he'll have to give me something in return. I smirked while cutting the wheels out with the heavy machinery. I will, eventually, get my Ven! I frowned when I accidentally cracked the wood in the wheel.

I tapped a random brunette girl on the shoulder and watched as her eyes lit up as she noticed who tapped her.

"Need help with anything, V-Vanitas?" I could tell she liked me by the way she was stuttering.

"Can you be a babe and cut my wheels out for me?" I whispered in her ear and smirked against her ear.

She was practically becoming goo with my touch," Of course I will, V-V-Vanitas!"

I smirked and walked away towards my table with the jocks.

"Dude, how the hell do you do that?" I heard them all say.

I explained what happened in the situations bluntly and they all "Ooh'ed"

"Typical girls these days." I leaned back towards the table.

"Here's your wheels, V-Vanitas!" The brunette shoved them onto the table and ran away to her friends.

I examined them and I was satisfied. I ended up drawing out the motorcycle for the rest of the period.

The bell rung and I was off to my next period. My next period is chemistry, I share it with Ven. I smiled hoping that he'd sit next to me. But hey, I can always manipulate people to get them to do what I want. It was called being Vanitas, Vanitas Valentine. I clutched my books in my hands when I saw Ven being flirted with in the hallway by some random tall guy.

**The End Of Chapter 1. :D There Will Be Moar Laturrrrrrrr ^.^ P.S I Write Lyke Dis, Even Tho I Kno Grammar. XD But Everyone Has Der Writing Styles. C'8.**

**SourCandyAddict: Very nice, of course it had to be a rated M fanfic.**

**Captin: *Frowns and pats SourCandyAddict's Head**

**SourCandyAddict: Hey! Stop It! You're Just A Giant!**

**Captin: *Sweatdrops, No Need To Worry! Seme-Sama!**

**SourCandyAddict: Whatever.**

**Captin: c'8 Yay~! I Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading This As Much As My Beta *Cough SourCandyAddict Cough* Did And I!^.^ I Worked Hard on This Baby. :DDDDD~. Over 2.1k Words ;3~!**


	2. Safe

**Summary: Little bit of angst and self-cutting in here. I'm going to make this short. Song that inspired me, ha-ha. "Lights" By: Ellie Goulding. I cried while writing this chapter. It's your turn to decide whether it was tears of joy or sadness. P.S I LOOOOOOVE Angstttt. –Frowns and sighs.**

"_**The strength I need to push me."**_

"_**I tell myself that I'll be strong."**_

"_**You shine me when I'm alone.**_

_**Vanita's POV:**_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled at the kid who was flirting with Ventus and uppercutted his jaw. I saw blood come out from the corner of the kids mouth. He started trying to land a punch on me.

"STOP IT GUYS!" I heard Ventus say.

I turned around to see Ventus leaning, crouched down, and his head in between his legs. I stopped my fist in mid-air and ran away. I ran to the top of my school, which was the rooftop.

"_**I tell myself that I'll be strong, I'm dreaming… dreaming."**_

I bit my lip and took out my phone. I needed to call my group. I clenched the phone in my hand and flipped it open.

_2 new messages._

_From: Roxas._

I then clicked open message on my phone.

_Roxas – Wtf, dude, what the hell happened? Everyone in the school fucking knos now! I heard u started the fighter over my 'cuz. What's that about, care to explain?_

I frowned and exited out of that message. I opened the other message.

_From: Axel_

_Axel – Good job, broski! I hoped u kicked the hell outta that asshole! Good job dude! Gratz, I hope u won the fight. Also, over Ventus. Broski, u a queer or sum shit? Also, Roxas gotz his cowboy undies in a twist thx to u. Good job also, broski. I always find it funny when he's mad. Ha-ha. Good luck w/ media! ;)_

I smirked and closed my phone while I leaned up against one of the walls.

**Ventus's POV:**

What just happened? I clutched my hair tightly and winced from the pain. I frowned and sighed. Did the fight happen cause of me? I gasped and quickly put on a smile. I hope Vanitas did it cause he liked me. I really hope I can go out with him. But, he's a bully! I frowned and ran into the boy's bathroom and shut the stall; I sat on the toilet and propped my legs up so no one could see me.

"Dude, did you hear?" A random guy asked.

"No, anything happen?" Another guy asked.

"Dude! Vanitas beat up a kid who was flirting with Ventus!" The first guy said out loud.

I blushed and shook my head. No way Vanitas would do something so bold and daring for me. Maybe, he was my bad boy seme. Damn, I've been watching too much yaoi and anime thanks to Aqua. I quickly canceled the thought of me going out with Vanitas. I smiled brightly and decided something. Dear Vanitas, I shall play hard to get! I smirked but then realized I'm too nice. Damn, I'll ask Roxas and Terra.

I waited until I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. I quickly opened my stall door and went out. I had to contact my brother. I was running and I ran into something or someone.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered out.

I looked up at the person. I was shocked. Why does he have to be here right now?


	3. BonusVentus's Past 1 out 2

Summary: Ventus's Perspective of his childhood past. This is part 1 out of 2. This was dedicated to my awesome reviewer: XaccemFlare. Thank you so much for the tip!

Fallen Pieces

Ventus's POV:

I loved school, and I couldn't wait for my new school. I was taken under Master Xehanort's wing after my parents died in a violent incidents. I sighed and grabbed my things.

"It's time to go, Ventus." Master Xehanort spat towards me.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I _hate _Master Xehanort. He's never raped me. I cringed at the thought. But he has abused me. I stared at my hands, they were no longer the soft hands. They were rough, from working. I bit my lower lip and followed Xehanort.

We made it to a fancy looking castle.

"Stay here, Ventus." I heard Master Xehanort snap at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. That little _FUCKER!_ I hope I can slap him, with a chair, made of _steel_.

I saw Master Xehanort open the doors of the castle. He was greeted by an old guy with a bad fashion sense of samurai. He had a scar on his face, and he had long brown hair kept back by a ponytail. _Weird,_ I always preferred short hair. I quickly dismissed that thought. It's not any of my business. I shushed myself.

"Come." Master Xehanort told me. He ushered me in.

"Hi! I'm Ventus!" I greeted two teenagers. One was a girl, the other was a guy.

"I'm Aqua." The blunette came towards me and held her hand out in a soft gesture.

I took her hand and gave her a cheeky smile. The other teenager didn't seem happy at all.

"I'm Terra." The brunette told me and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

It was quick though. I replied," Ventus, it's nice to meet you guys."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what brings you here? Ventus." Aqua asked me.

I looked down at the floor and bit my lip," N-Nothing!"

I looked up to see Aqua and Terra having confused looks on their face," Okay, sure."

"Take good care of Ventus, guys." I heard Xehanort say as he left.

The samurai dude came up to me and smiled at me," I'm Master Eraqus."

"I'm guessing you know my name." I chuckled nervously.

"I have duties to attend to, Terra, show him his room." And with that, Master Eraqus left.

"I'm busy with something, Terra, show him his room?" Aqua persisted.

"Sure." Terra and I left the room. I followed him until we came to a bright room.

"So pretty." I mumbled.

"Yup. Here's your room. Yell if you need anything." Terra told me and he left for something.

I examined my room. It was 10x better than my room at Xehanort's dump. Unlike Xehanort's house, this was not gloomy, emo, or goth. I smiled for once in a couple months. My room was green, it hand green walls, white carpet floor, green oval shaped carpet in the middle of the room, a flat screen 72", a wooden dresser, a stereo, shelf, a closet, a mini couch, and a queen sized bed, complete with key themed sheets. I smiled and fell back on my bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I passed out.

_My memories_

"_Mommy," A young Ventus cried out. _

_The tall blonde woman shushed the child," Be quiet we don't want to get caught."_

_The young boy tugged on his mothers long skirt," But mommy." _

_The mom turned around and crouched down to her son," We're just playing hide-and-seek."_

_The young boy nodded and hid under the bed. The mom was in the closet._

"_Do you hear anything, comrade?" A grown man's voice asked._

"_Nope, I heard that there was a woman and her son." The other man replied._

_The young boy started crying._

"_Do you hear that?" The men both replied. They marched into the bedroom._

_In order to keep her son safe, the woman yelled something and ran into the hallway. She was met with a bayonet going straight through her chest._

"_Where's the boy?" The soldiers asked as they retracted the bayonet from her chest._

"_In the woods, he escaped." She spat with some blood coming out. _

"_Stupid whore." One of the men hissed and broke her jaw with the back of his gun._

"_Time to find that brat." The men left the woman a bloody mutilated mess in the hallway and they ran out into the woods._

"_Mommy?" The boy came out of his hiding place. He made sure no one was coming. He quickly made it into the hallway and saw a dead body._

"_M-Mommy, is t-that…y-you?" The boy broke out in tears and crouched down to his mother. Not caring if she was mutilated or not, he still loved her. He quickly kissed her nose and hair then prayed._

"_Dear god, m-may mommy rest in peace." He cried out and kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek. His tears swelled in his eyes and he ran opposite of the forest. He quickly ran into a man._

"_Come here boy." The old man said softly and picked up the young boy._

_Little did the boy know, the old man would soon abuse his childhood too._

**I cried when I read this. And wrote this. **


	4. Author

**Authors Note: Hi! I'm Captin! Yes, CapTIN. Not Captain. Because, I choose to be a black sheep and stand out. Thanks for everybody who is reading No Doubt. I shall continue it more~ But, for now. I shall do one chapter at a time. I need to explain some things to you guys.**

**Thanks to a VERY nice reviewer, I have good ideas:**

**It will be Ventus's/Vanitas's POVs~**

**There will be bonus stories**

**There will be bonus fanfiction, like mini stories involving Ventus and Vanitas every 4 chapters. :P**

**That's it. Also, I shall still be basing these chapters to the songs I've heard. Right now I'm listening to a VERY rebellious band and song. Mindless Self Indulgence – Bring the Pain. I LOVE THAT BAND, I've been listening to them ever since I was in 3****rd**** grade. I'm in middle right now. Yes, a middle schooler is writing an M rated serie/chapters. OH FREAKIN WELL. :P Just stay tuned~ Adios**

**Captin: I'm sure I can steer this very well!**

**Sour: NO NO! I need to read my manga. Do what you must. **

**Captin: GIVE ME THAT VAMPIRE KNIGHT BOOK!**

**Sour: NO! –Runs Away.**

**Captin: B-But! You need a social life 3;**

**Sour: Stfu, puta.**

**Captin: -sweatdrops. STAY TUNED~ :D **

**Sour: -starts cursing in angry Español.**

**Captin: -curses back in Russian.**


	5. Bonus Story 1 out 2

**Bonus Story* **

**My Fair Princess!**

_Young Ventus was a young boy with gorgeous locks. He had short blond spiky hair. He was the fairest of them all. He had 2 evil step-sisters and an evil stepmother! _

"VENTUS!" They all yelled.

"W-What?" Ventus stuttered as he was mopping the floor.

His other sisters were Terra and Larxene. They always abused him and called him mean names. Ventus shrugged their angry gestures and vibes away. Like he always has.

His sisters walked arrogantly towards him and punched him," Go stay home, we're going to a ball!"

Ventus rubbed the back of his head," Owww," then he realized something," what ball?"

Terra sneered," Just the best ball ever, duh."

Larxene kicked Ventus in the stomach," Mom has the chores for you, whore."

Ventus bit back tears," O-Okay, good luck at the ball!"

Larxene snickered," We all know the prince is choosing me for his princess."

Terra kicked her in the crotch," Ew, no. We all know it's me!"

A shrill yell came rippling through the walls," KIDS!"

All of them started walking towards upstairs, Terra and Larxene kept on shoving each other on the way. Ventus just slumped behind them. They came to a big room.

In the room was Xehanort fixing his corset," Terra and Larxene, go get dressed properly."

They both replied in a scared manner," Y-yes mother!"

Ventus looked up at Xehanort, Xehanort was glaring daggers at him," You. Chores. Now!"

Ventus replied," I got them all done!"

Xehanort strutted towards Ventus and struck him across the face," DO THEM AGAIN!"

Ventus bit his lower lip and put his hand to the throbbing pain," O-okay."

Ventus hurried downstairs to the basement, where the laundry and his room were. He sat on his rough, straw bed. He put his hands up to his face and cried out.

"If only I c-could g-go… to the b-ball." He choked out.

"It's okay, I can help you!" A magical red headed fairy appeared.

Ventus sat on the bed with his face in complete shock and disbelief. In front of him was a clown looking fairy, she/he had red hair that was long, marks under the eyes, a pink poofy gown, cleats, and a goofy looking grin, equipped with a long sparkly wand.

"What the fuck..." Ventus rubbed his eyes.

"I'm Axel! You're fairy godmother!" The fairy grinned at him.

"Why are you here?" Ventus said bluntly.

Axel pretended to look hurt and plopped up on the bed next to Ventus," To help you of course, silly!"

"You're going to get me a unicorn?" Ventus said sardonically.

Axel frowned and shook his head.

Axel tapped Ventus's shoulder and whispered in his ear," I'm going to help you get to the ball."

Ventus's eyes were as big as saucers," Wh-What?"

Axel back hand slapped Ventus," Bitch please, I'm trying to help you."

Ventus nodded and glanced to his right. Axel frowned and stepped towards him some more," I shall help, got it memorized?" Ventus nodded quickly, still in disbelief. Axel tapped his wand on Ventus's head. And with the little tap, it gave Ventus a frilly green dress with black hooker shoes.

"What's with the shoes, Fairy godmother?"

"Oops, wrong princess," Axel grinned and with another tap of the wand it gave Ventus pumps.

"Wrong shoes too," Axel frowned and tapped Ventus's forehead again.

Ventus looked at Axel in disbelief. How could he have an idiot for a godmother? How could life be _this cruel?_

"Fuck this," Axel muttered under his breath. He just decided to give Ventus glass slippers.

Ventus face palmed and eyed Axel," Glass slippers, really?"

Axel hit Ventus in the face with the palm of his hand. Ventus stumbled back eyed the floor.

Axel tapped his cleats on the floor, he was contemplating. Finally a light bulb appeared over his head comically. He grabbed Ventus's hand and they magically appeared in the garden.

"What the fuck is wrong with this story?" Ventus muttered.

Axel pointed to the pumpkin patch and knocked on the biggest one. "This'll do just perfectly… my precious." Ventus flinched involuntary. This guy or she male was starting to get creepier by the seconds. Axel tapped his wand on the pumpkin and it turned into a coach.

"Lame, where are the horses?" Ventus frowned.

"_Youungratefulsonofabitch," _Axel narrowed his eyes and glared at Ventus. Axel grabbed a few mice out of his Justin Bieber limited edition fanny pack.

-0-

_**Part 1 out of 2. Forgive me. Writers block and I've been so busy. Ugh, sorry it was so late.**_

**Ventus: Why the hell am I a freaking princess?**

**Vanitas: Princess/Prince kinky sex… hmm *Licks lips***

**Ventus: *Flinches* CAPTIN!**

**Captin: Err Hi!:D *Pushes Ventus into a box***

**Roxas: What the hell Captin?**

**Axel: Roxas, does this dress make my ass look fat?**

**Roxas: *rolls eyes***

**Sora: Why am I here? D:**

**Riku: Shut up.**

**Kairi: Read and Review. You really don't have to review but it's nice.**

**Namine: I have a new inspiration for a picture. Ventus and Vanitas, Roxas and Sora are pretty cute too!**

**Captin: Okay, so what… I prefer SoraxRoxas over SoRiku. O: I just love it when Roxas is the uke!**

**Roxas: I thought I made a pretty good seme.**

**Captin: Well you "kinda" are like Ventus, you could be cousins/brothers/twins. NO TWINCEST UNLESS IT'S SORA AND ROXAS. D:**

**Sour: I told you that you like incest. =.= foolish Captain.**

**Captin: D: It's Captin not Captain.**

**Captin: As I was writing/saying… Ventus is an obvious uke and Roxas looks like Ventus. Sora looks like Vanitas and Vanitas is a pretty sexy badass seme.**

**Vanitas: Go on.**

**Namine: Hmm, details.**

**Kairi: Eww, gay love. **

**Xion: It's pretty cute.**

**Axel: WHERE'S THE PUPPY, DEMYX? D':**

**Demyx: Idk ; ~ ; Xigbard or Xemnas took it.**

**Marluxia: My pretty pink hair~**

**Larxene: You're so flamboyant. =.= **

**Captin: Anyways, I just want to clear this up. Roxas and Ventus are brother in the story. I will explain it later during Ventus's past 2 out of 2. Thank you! :D**


	6. Bonus Story 2 out 2

**Lol! Thanks for reviewing XaccemFlare… yet again xD! :P This is going to be so messed up xD! And! There will be a mob *evil grin*. I was listening to happy music while writing this! xD no smut… smut is for later in No Doubt. ;o AND THANK ALLAH FOR CUSSING! It seems that Vanitas and Ventus are the only OOC people. Also Terra… Xehanort and Larxene are still bad guys. I involved some character… okay a lot of KH 1- idk in this story because I like those characters. Thanks for reading! This is my longest chapter! So far…**

**Ventus: I have a bad feeling.**

**Vanitas: Panty skirts and frilly lingerie. *sing-song voice***

**Ventus: W-What is wrong with you? **

**Vanitas: Watching me as the prince charming and you as a normal hot**_** boy**_** in an appealing dress. *coy grin***

**Captin: *shoves Ventus in a box* I don't mean to abuse him in my stories! D: hurt/comfort pshh… I have a legitimate excuse ; A;. **

**Ventus: Bullshit. **

**Captin: **IMPORTANT** It took 3 days to write this … ehh, gomenasi. Word count: 3013 **

-0-

**Pursuit of the maiden**

**3****rd**** person omniscient**

Axel dangled 3 mice above the ground. "Perfect, just perfect," he exclaimed a little too loud. Ventus blushed as he fully took notice of the dress he was wearing. His green gown stopped mid-thigh. Yes, it was slightly poofy. But it had a tight fitting base, just a layer of silver poofy material. His glass slippers were still like stripper shoes. He frowned at that thought.

He was a maid not a common street corner whore. His glass slippers had long heels with hearts wedged in the top where the heel and shoe met. He glared at Axel who was oblivious to the blond staring at what he was doing. Axel had 1 mouse in his dress and was playing with the others.

"What the fuck," Ventus muttered under his breath.

Axel heard what Ventus said and wagged a finger at him," No bad words, this is a children story."

Ventus mock yawned and threw a comeback quickly at Axel," It's rated M, _moron."_

Axel rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ventus. He quickly grabbed the mouse that was in his dress and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Gross…" Ventus said towards the action.

"Eh… good luck," Axel pointed to the mice with his wand and it shot out a sliver sparkly ray. Ventus watched in amazement as two mice turned into horses and the other a coachman. Axel ushered Ventus into the coach and sat with him shortly after.

"Hurry up to the ball," Axel knocked on the seat.

Axel grew a serious expression and leaned in towards Ventus.

"Here's the game plan princess, to make sure you get into the military."

"Godmother, wrong story again," Ventus face palmed and shook his head.

Axel eyed Ventus suspiciously," Are you sure you're not Asian?"

Ventus shook his head," I don't know, what did you want to tell me?"

Axel looked out the window to examine the scenery. While he was still looking out the window he said," I'll get you to the ball, hun." He turned around to look at Ventus once more," You have to get out of the ball before midnight strikes."

Ventus laughed at what Axel said," So cliché, okay though."

Axel scrunched up his nose. _How much did this kid know about fairytales_? The coach came to an abrupt stop. Axel shoved Ventus gently out the coach and warned him about midnight, Ventus shook his head and smiled at Axel. He could hear loud music as he walked closer to the castle.

"_**TO THE WINDOW TO THE WALL!"**_

"_**AND THA SWEAT DROP DOWN MA BALLS"**_

Ventus rolled his eyes at the music. _Really… get low?_

"**AH SKEET SKEET MOTHA FUCKA"**

Well, Prince Vanitas was a peculiar prince. He was a bad boy, at least that's what he's heard from his step sisters. **(A/N: Actually, they're the same people not gender-bent. Lol, I figured it'd be funnier. Insulting Xehanort to make him wear a friggin corset. Lol, life is good. Terra is a boy, Larxene is a ho, I mean ugh… damn… she's still herself.) **Ventus walked up the stairs, _such long stairs. _He guessed it wasn't that bad. It could've been worse. He was greeted by the royal guards. He curtsied and smiled gently at them. They smiled back. **(A/N: The guards are Organization XII besides Larxene and Axel.) **Ventus double glanced at the blond guard who caught his attention.

_What the… some guard looks like me! _The guard looked at Ventus and they both looked into each other's eyes. Ventus smiled and hurried onto the dance floor. _He didn't notice it, but he caught someone's attention. _

**-0-**

Prince Vanitas walked down the long ass stairs and waved to all the people who attended the ball. He grabbed a mic from his soon-to-be-gone dad and smiled. "Attention, attention everyone." As soon as he noticed he caught everyone's attention, he continued speaking his prepped up speech.

He took out a note card from his pocket and smiled at the people. "I would like to announce something important."

A random girl was getting held back by the guards as she tried running towards Vanitas," I WANT TO BARE YOUR CHILDREN!"

Vanitas nervously smiled back at the rabid girl. When she wasn't looking, he motioned an execution gesture and smiled at his guards. "Anyways, as I was saying." He comically smiled and sweat dropped as the same girl was foaming and waving awkwardly at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"I would like to say that I am looking for a spouse to marry and become my queen." Vanitas smiled and bowed. "I am looking fairest of them all." The ex-witch in the back took a long drag and muttered," So did I, but that Snow White bitch fucked it up."

Vanitas gave the mic back to his dad and made his way towards the dance floor. A certain blond caught his eye. He smirked and went towards the blond. He grabbed the blonde's hand.

Ventus felt something grab his hand and he flinched involuntary," H-Hi," he refused to look up.

Vanitas licked his lips absent-mindedly and checked the blonde out. Ventus looked up at Vanitas not knowing it was him and smiled. "Who are you my dear," Vanitas kissed the front of Ventus's hand and smiled sincerely at him. Ventus blushed," Ventus, yours?"

Vanitas smiled at Ventus and he was glad that the blond didn't pay attention to his speech and didn't know who he was. "My name is Vanitas." The blond gasped and then rushed to curtsy. "No need," Vanitas smiled and took Ventus's hand in his own. "Care to dance?"

Ventus nodded and they went to the center of the dance floor. Vanitas gave a signal to the DJ to start a good song. Apparently, cause of Vanitas's _peculiar _taste of music the awkwardness song came on.

"Touchin on my by 3oh3!,_ how interesting" Vanitas thought. _Ventus showed his back towards Vanitas and looped his arm around Vanitas's neck. Vanitas firmly placed his hand on Ventus's hips. _**Hot damn, **__they both thought. _Ventus smirked and grinded himself on Vanitas, Vanitas was following up with Ventus's rhythms. Vanitas leaned down and started kissing Ventus's neck.

Ventus turned around and pecked Vanitas on the lips.

"_**THAT'S HIM!" **_The angry mob full of girls shouted as they pointed to Ventus.

"Oh dear god," Ventus ran from the angry mob and out the doors into the garden. Vanitas ran towards Ventus. They kept up like this until the angry mob got tired and went to all go get some kool aid. Vanitas walked towards Ventus and kissed him fully on the mouth. They were behind the castle.

Vanitas and Ventus were in a passionately making out. Ventus was on the wall with his legs wrapped around Vanitas's waist. Vanitas smirked against the kiss and rubbed his hips against Ventus's.

"_**DING DONG!"**_

Ventus pushed Vanitas away and quickly ran out of the castle. He ran down the stairs, but accidentally tripped on the second to last step. He lost one of his shoes but he didn't care. He ran home like there was no tomorrow.

-0-

_The next day…_

"WHERE ARE YOU VENTUS, WE NEED TO BRAG ABOUT THE BALL TO YOU," Ventus rolled his eyes as his "sisters" were bitching about nothing again. Xehanort entered his room and eyed Ventus suspiciously.

"Something… wrong," Ventus managed to breathe out as Xehanort gave him the evil eye.

"Nothing… nothing… just the prince is looking for the girl who ran away." Xehanort eyed Ventus once again. Ventus shrugged and smiled. "To your chores now, pig," Xehanort hit the back of Ventus's head. Ventus bit back the urge to slam Xehanort onto the floor.

_Hmm I hope he finds me and takes me away from the hell hole. _Ventus apologetically bowed to Xehanort and left his room to fulfill his duties that were waiting. He came towards the kitchen and grabbed the broom from the closet. As soon as his job was completed he sat down in the family room.

Ventus heard a knock on the door. _Who could it be? _"OPEN THE DOOR," he heard his sisters from the upstairs. He grabbed the knob and turned it. "We're here to kill you," the angry mob of girls said.

**-0-**

**Ventus's POV:**

I ran away quickly from the angry mob, I made a stupid choice to tell Prince Vanitas my name. My "sisters" ratted me out hearing that Vanitas was searing for a _princess _named Ventus. _Shit, _nothing good ever happens to me at all! I had managed to escape the angry fan girl mob by flashing them. While they were stunned I slipped past them towards the woods.

My long poor torn dress was getting more torn by the minutes. It flowed in the breeze as I ran faster and faster. The dress itself stopped towards my feet. _Curse long dresses. _I sighed and clutched my dress, riding it up so it wouldn't get in my way.

The forest practically engulfed me as I realized I was lost. The trees looked as if they were mocking me. _How funny, _even the trees hate me. I brushed my bangs out of my eye as I came to an abrupt stop. I heard a wolf howl and I froze in my place. _Shit, I made my way into Twisted Thicket. _

Twisted Thicket was a supposedly _enchanted _place where elves, witches, warlocks, hobbits, fairies, and magical misfit creatures dwelled. I walked along a path I had found, it was a stone path. There were echoes in the forest. I stared at what was in front of me. It was a wooden cottage with… with _chicken feet!_ I think I've heard a story of this before.

It was a Russian tale about some person going through the woods. Hmm, I can't seem to remember anything else about the tale. Nothing could go wrong I suppose. I went towards the house and knocked on the door. The door opened on its own and I gaped in horror at what I saw.

"Mhhmhhmm yesss!"

"Scream my name for me, baby!"

"SOOOOOOORAA!"

"Mhn, Roxas, you're so tight."

_WTF, _In front of me was the guard who looked like me and a brown haired boy who looked like Vanitas on the bed. Ugh, my lucky day. I face palmed and knocked on the wood. They both froze and I fully registered what the scene was in front of me. Two naked teens… err… men? Who apparently were having sexual intercourse?

They apparently were peter-puffers (**A/N: A slang term for homosexuals**). "Who're you and what are you doing here," I looked at the person who said it. It was the brunette, I quickly replied trying to stay calm," I am Ventus Strife," I kept on staring at the floor.

I heard the noise of clothes being pulled on and I waited a few seconds. A hand was on my shoulder and I looked up. "The names Roxas, and the bozo is Sora," the look-a-like told me. I smiled sincerely and nodded.

"I am not a bozo, Roxas," I heard Sora reply at what Roxas had told me. I smiled and in a long time, I laughed. "So what brings you here, to the humble home of ours?" I looked away from them for a moment feeling pressured slightly," I ran away from an angry mob."

I felt a pat on the back and I sucked in a breathe," Oh, so you're the one who the prince wants, eh?" I felt a blush creep up my features and I nervously giggled. "Yeah, I uhh… I'll just tell you the story." Roxas gestured towards the table I have not noticed yet, and I sat down on one of the chairs. I quickly told Roxas and Sora everything.

**-0-**

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient:**

Roxas had felt that everything Ventus had said was the straight up truth. On the other hand, Sora was laughing away and the story. Ventus felt that he could trust the young couple and told them about his fairy godmother.

"Here's the deal Ventus, you have to get to town for Vanitas," Roxas said in a serious tone.

Ventus nodded and smiled. Sora gave Ventus a set of clothes. This time instead of the normal dress, Ventus finally had a blouse with a pair of trousers. Ventus smiled, he had finally met someone besides the fairy godmother who was nice to him.

Ventus put them on and they went to town.

**-0-**

"_Is that Ventus," the angry mob called out._

"Ugh stupid fan girls, Ventus wears dresses," Ventus hissed.

The angry mob on fan girls nodded and went somewhere else. Ventus sighed and ran a hand through his locks. Meanwhile, Sora and Roxas were making out at the local pub. Ventus smiled and ran towards the castle. It was a 2 miles run but it was worth it. Ventus panted and knocked on the palace door.

"Hello, state your reason."

"I am Ventus, the maiden Vanitas wanted."

Suddenly he was brought in a tight hug. Vanitas eavesdropped on the conversation between a guard and Ventus. Ventus smiled.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," a shrill scream echoed the walls.

Vanitas and Ventus, still in the hug looked up to see an angry stepmother. Xehanort was fuming, he had figured out it was Ventus somehow. The sisters were behind Xehanort. Terra was glaring daggers at Ventus, and Larxene was eyeing Vanitas flirtatiously. Ventus rolled his eyes," why are you guys here?"

"We sneaked in through the back door, anyways, you shall die," Xehanort yelled at Ventus.

_What? _Just then Axel appeared out of nowhere eating a doughnut. "Why are you here, godmother," Ventus asked in slight shock. Axel's face was stoic surprisingly," Look kid, Xehanort is going to summon a monstrosity." Axel paused for a moment," Here's a weapon, go defend yourself," and he disappeared.

"What…," Ventus looked at his hand and then with a flash of bright light, a keyblade appeared. (**A/N: It's the keyblade that you get in Radiant Garden in BBS**). Ventus looked up at Xehanort and was just in time to a see a monster appearing from the ground.

"VENTUS," Vanitas and Ventus whipped their heads around to see Sora and Roxas running towards them. Roxas, the one who yelled out Ventus's name had two keyblades in his hand. Sora only had one.

"Why do you guys have the same weapon as me," Ventus asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later," they both said a little too quickly.

A shrill cry came from the monster and it waved its arms around.(** A/N: In BBS Terra's side of the story, the boss in the Enchanted Castle… A.K.A the Cinderella castle... how ironic**) Vanitas back away and all three of the boys took stance. The monster turned around to Xehanort and the sisters. It engulfed them in darkness. They're cries of pure horror echoed the walls of the palace. Ventus frowned and shook his head.

The monster tried landing an attack on Vanitas. Without realizing it, Ventus's instincts made sure the keyblade was there to block the attack on Vanitas. Vanitas thanked Ventus in a shaky voice. Ventus turned his head to smile and Vanitas for a moment. The monster took advantage of it and flung one of its arms out at Ventus, hitting him in the chest.

"VENTUS," Sora cried out.

Roxas took the initiative and jumped up and sliced at the monster. The monster cried out and starting trying to land a barrage of attacks on Roxas. Sora looked to his lover and ran towards the monster. He did a combo move and managed to stick his keyblade inside the monsters chest. While that was happening, Ventus found an opening and cut on of the monsters hands off.

With a grunt of approval, Roxas dodged all of the monsters attacks. "What is this feeling," Ventus said as he was engulfed with enormous power. He had unknowingly achieved "Ghost Drive" (**A/N: I know it's Aqua's uhm… I forgot what you call it. Like how Terra has the rock breaker thingy? Ghost drive is so awesome! It lets Aqua look like she's frozen while she's still attacking. And it's really fast to kill people with it.**)

Ventus kept on landing quick and precise attacks on the monster. The monster crashed onto the ground and dissolved into darkness matter. All the people in the palace cheered. Vanitas bridal carried Ventus away from the crowd and kissed him on the lips. Ventus smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Vanitas.

Roxas, Sora, and Axel were watching the couple while eating popcorn. "So, this was lovely," Axel said while eyeing the couple that were currently making out. "I bet you five bucks that Vanitas thought Ventus was a girl," Roxas smirked as he tried making the bet with Sora. Sora huffed in defeat and shook Roxas's hand in agreement.

**THE FRIGGIN END.**


End file.
